1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic washers and more particularly to the drainage connection system between the washer pump and a drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic washers generally have a water inlet supply which introduces water to the interior of a wash tub to be used during an agitation portion of a wash cycle. A pump is generally provided to remove extracted wash liquid from the tub and to direct it to a drain through a drainage system. In the past, the drainage system from the pump to the household drain has included a number of separate elements and connections which resulted in some problems due to potential leakage points at each connection location as well as involved or complicated installation procedures due to multiple connections.
In some instances the drain line is attached to an adapter connection at the rear wall of the washer, the drain lines being directed at their free ends to a drain. In other instances, particularly in portable units, the drain hose is sometimes stored within the cabinet and removed therefrom for each particular use. In those cases, generally the drain hose and the inlet hoses are attached at their free ends onto an adapter, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,188, assigned to the assignee of the present application. This adapter is connected to a source of water, normally a sink faucet and the adapter directs the discharge water through a drain outlet into the sink drain.